


Walk Away

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A Barbara's POV drabble set during Tommy & Helen's marriage and inspired by a prompt by Zephyrus.Dominus.Tumblr.com posted on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

He waves, then closes the front door. 

I breathe deeply as I drive, surrendering to the feelings I keep locked inside when he’s by my side. 

My mind drifts to my favourite fantasy. 

His lips on my neck.

His fingers tracing my shoulder blades.

Bites and kisses down my back.

His weight on top of me.

Arriving at my flat returns me to reality.

Emptiness.

Loneliness.

A self-induced purgatory.

It’s difficult spending nearly every day by his side, wearing the guise of a colleague and a friend.

It hurts my heart.

It would hurt it even more to walk away.


End file.
